


If It Means A Lot To You

by warpaintandpixiedust



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpaintandpixiedust/pseuds/warpaintandpixiedust
Summary: During Blaine's time at NYU he gets the chance to study abroad in London. It's an opportunity he can't turn down. But long distance hasn't always been the easiest for Kurt and Blaine. And Rachel getting the chance to go as well isn't going to make it any easier for Kurt in New York.





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine held an envelope in his hands. It felt heavy and full. Universities didn’t send rejections this thick. They sent brochures with information on glossy paper this thick. Even though he should be excited, he should have a grin from ear to ear, he felt a mixture of emotions instead. Guilt that this might put a serious strain on his and Kurt’s marriage. And guilt that he still wanted to go. Confusion on how he should be feeling and why he wasn’t jumping up and down. Somehow receiving the news he had been waiting for had made the idea of going away for a year too real.

“Honey, I’m home!” Kurt called as he unlocked the door and struggled with his bags and the coffee he was carrying. “Blaine?” Kurt called again when he saw that no one was on the couch, or in the kitchen.

Blaine was still locked in the toilet with the letter in his hands. He had yet to open the letter. His life would be split in two the moment he read the what the letter contained. Blaine was finally shaken out of his trance when his phone rang from the side of the sink where he had left it.

“Blaine,” this time Blaine heard Kurt from outside the door. “Are you okay?”

After washing his hands and flushing the toilet, just for show, Blaine left the bathroom and found Kurt leaning against the wall outside.

“Sorry, um must have been a heavy lunch.” Blaine said walking towards the couch with the letter still in his hands.

“Is that what I think it is?” Kurt asked, he was more excited than Blaine was acting.

When Blaine had been approached by his voice teacher about the opportunity to study abroad his Sophmore year at NYU he had laughed her off. At first. Then she told him more. About the chance to travel to London, to study with west end professionals, to see Europe and network with a whole new world of people. His voice teacher, Amanda, had told him she had already emailed him the link to the application and given him a glowing reference. She told him that he was the perfect candidate for one of the NYU slots. But there would be a lot competition.

His first instinct was to not worry Kurt. He figured it wouldn’t be worth mentioning if he wasn’t accepted. But he knew that his first gut reaction was wrong. They were married now and big decisions like this needed to be made together.

Until now all talk of Blaine studying abroad had been hypothetical, like a story they were writing together rather than plans based in reality. The letter -no matter what it contained- would lead to their new reality.

Kurt took Blaine’s hand and led them to the couch. Blaine laid the envelope between them on the coffee table.

“It looks promising,” Kurt pointed out, “rejections are normally a lot smaller, a lot simpler.”

“I know,” Blaine mumbled not looking at Kurt. His stomach dropped at the prospect of having to make the decision to find out what his future held. But he didn’t know how to express his feelings to Kurt. He didn’t even understand his own feelings enough to articulate them.

“Well if you’re not going to open the damn thing I will.” Kurt said stretching forwards.

“No!” Blaine said his voice very close to a shout. He reached out and took Kurt’s hand who then held Blaine’s hand in both of his own.

“Talk to me, Blaine,” Kurt urged, he raised Blaine’s palm and kissed it gently. Blaine relaxed at his touch and shrugged.

“I guess the best way I can put it into words is like Schrodinger's cat.” Blaine said, his eyes flicked from the floor to Kurt who was waiting for him to elaborate. Blaine explained the thought experiment he had heard from Sheldon Cooper when he had watched The Big Bang Theory. Kurt followed along patiently nodding in all the right places and stroking his thumb across Blaine’s.

“So what you’re trying to say is that inside the news is both good and bad to you, at the same time, but you won’t know until you open it?” Kurt asked a little confused. He knew that only days ago this was the news Blaine had been checking the mailbox for. Every time it was only a bill or some flier his face would drop just for a second. “If it’s a yes, and by the looks of the thing I think it’s going to be, do you still want to go?”

“Yeah, but at the same time going is much scarier than staying.” Blaine said taking his hand from Kurt’s grasp and picking up the letter. “Plus I would be leaving you and I’m…not the best at long distance.” Blaine said dropping Kurt’s eye contact once again in order to study the rug on the floor.

“Hey,” Kurt placed his hand under Blaine’s chin and tilted his head until he met Kurt’s gaze. “I’m not an expert at them either. However you wouldn’t be moving away indefinitely, it would be one school year. You would be able to come home for Christmas. And you know I trust you and we put everything between us from high school in the past, remember?”

Kurt would be lying if he wasn’t a little worried. When he had first moved to New York while Blaine was in his senior year of high school things had been rough. They had broken up and hurt one another. But they had worked on their relationship a lot since then. Hell, Kurt thought to himself, they were married now.

“Seriously, if you don’t tear that thing open in the next couple of seconds I’m doing it for you.” Kurt warned, Blaine sighed and tore open the letter, trying to stop his hands from shaking with nerves.

“Dear, Mr. Anderson,” Blaine read out loud. “We are writing to inform you that you have been selected as one of the students from NYU to attend the performance study abroad programme in London. Please find enclosed an introductory guide to your trip and an acceptance form. Please sign and date-” before Blaine could finish the last of the instructions for replying Kurt threw his arms around Blaine with such force he pushed him back on the couch and laid on top of him.

“I’m so proud of you.” Kurt said as Blaine nuzzled the side of his neck and wound his arms around Kurt.

The couple laid in bed that night staring at the ceiling with their fingers laced together on the bed between them. It was a stuffy night in New York so their duvet was pushed to the end of the bed and the only sound in the room was a small fan circulating the air around them.

“We need a plan.” Kurt said, breaking their silence.

“What kind of plan?” Blaine asked and squeezed Kurts hand.

“This time we need to prepare ourselves. And not just act like it will all be easy. We need to be way more realistic. We are going to have to deal with time differences, and not being able to just ask our parents to fly us to one another. I’m graduating in less than a month. Which means I’ll be starting work at the theatre, and auditioning. It won’t be like in college, I’ll be at work late and putting in long hours. We won’t just be able watch a movie over skype together and facetime whenever we want. If we’re not in the same country we’ll need to still make one another a priority without jeopardising anything else.” Kurt rambled.

“I agree.” Blaine said when he felt a pause in Kurt’s train of thought.

“So I think we need to set some…rules.” Kurt said, rubbing his thumb against Blaine’s. “We’ll sleep on it and think about what want to make a soft ground rule and discuss this all over dinner tomorrow.”

“Okay. I do have one condition though.” Blaine said turning his head to look at Kurt who was still staring up.

“Go on.” Kurt urged him.

“I am making you dinner tomorrow. To say thank you for supporting me through all this.” Blaine leaned across the space between them to place a light kiss on Kurt’s cheek.

“I can agree to those terms.” Kurt said turning his head to kiss Blaine softly.

Kurt was the first to arrive home the next day. His senior year at NYADA was the toughest yet, finals were less than a month away and it felt like his homework had doubled in a matter of weeks. He often stayed late at the library finishing essays and reading text books, or using their practice space to perfect his solos and choreography. Then he would have the rest of his evenings free to spend time with Blaine.

Even if Blaine still had work to do Kurt was content just to sit in the same room while he studied or wrote a paper. Neither Kurt nor Blaine had expected so much written work when they had chosen performance based majors.

Kurt was confused as to why Blaine was not home yet. He tried not to worry and went about changing his clothes into something more relaxed and pouring himself a glass of wine.

By the time Blaine was home and dinner was being served Kurt was starving. He was also ready to talk about Blaine’s departure at the end of the summer. He’d been keeping track of his ideas on his phone all day.

“Do you want to go first or should I?” Blaine asked as he tucked into his chicken. He had made roast chicken with an old family recipe for a sauce with a side salad. Since Blaine’s small weight gain in his NYADA freshman year he liked to keep a level head over what he ate.

Kurt dropped his fork and fished out his phone. He’d started a new notes tab on his phone during a boring class and now it was a mess of bullet points and random words. To another persons eyes the tab would have looked confusing and a mess. To Kurt it all made perfect sense.

“For me the most important one is that we are realistic. Like that episode of Scrubs where Carla and Turk are trying to do that schedule two kisses a day and neither wants to keep up with it. It’s a nice idea to be setting times and dates but we have to understand that life is going to get in the way. One of us might be tired, one might have homework, one might need to work late to impress his new boss.” Kurt rambled, as he spoke Blaine began to see where he was coming from. Originally Blaine had thought of proposing they set times to talk and skype but he had to admit, Kurt had a point.

“You’re right.” Blaine said after finishing his mouthful, “so what do you suggest?”

“I think we should set flexible dates. I mean we’ll always have our endless chat on Facebook and texting. We can just keep that up like nothing happened. But we should aim to talk on Skype or facetime every weekend. No set date or time. If it can’t happen then we should be honest about it.” Kurt said Blaine nodded in agreement and took out a legal pad to make a small note. “Okay now your turn.”

“Well, last time I had some…insecurities about things.” Blaine said, he felt himself blush but he felt bad when he noticed Kurt drop his gaze and deflate a little. “So for me I think we should work on listening to one another. If it’s about little things. We should still take the time to hear another out.”

Kurt thought for a second. He remembered with a bang to his stomach the time Blaine had asked for advice on bow ties and he had blown over his answer in order to talk about something else. He often had a tendency to ignore little moments in order to focus on the big stuff.

“Okay.” Kurt agreed. “But we also need to be upfront about how we feel. None of this try to read between my lines bullshit. If you feel like I am doing something like that call me out on it.” Kurt said as he watched Blaine make a couple more bullet points.

“I didn’t say that to make you feel bad, you know that right?” Blaine asked, he put down his fork to reach across the table and take Kurt’s hand in his.

“I know,” Kurt said with a small smile as Blaine squeezed his hand and then dropped it so they could both return to eating. “But I’m serious. You have this habit of not wanting to upset me if you don’t like something I’m doing. Like you don’t want to make me mad.”

“Well I don’t.” Blaine mumbled.

“So we can’t let things fester.” Kurt continued. “Talking of little things, I think that should be a rule.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked, poised and ready to write.

“Little things matter. You know, ‘you’re hair looks nice today’. That kind of thing.” Kurt said using air quotes with his fingers. “Or ‘I miss you.’ Mushy stuff like that. Little things.”

“Little things.” Blaine repeated as he nodded and wrote it down. “I also want to swap hoodies or pillow cases like once a month.” Blaine said.

The idea had come to him that morning while Kurt was in the shower. Blaine had rolled onto Kurt’s pillow which smelt like Kurt’s aftershave mixed with the scent of his moisturiser. Blaine was going to miss the comfort it brought to him.

“Blaine, that sounds gross.” Kurt said rolling his eyes a little. “I don’t want to go around wearing your stained clothes or sleeping on your sweaty pillow cases.”

“You wear my Dalton sweatshirt all the time.” Blaine pointed out with a smirk. Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine had a point. Kurt considered the idea for a moment.

“Can’t I just steal a tub of your hair gel, that’s all you smell like anyway. Well with just a hint of your shower gel.” Kurt said.

When he was younger admitting that he knew what Blaine smelled like would have sent a blush straight up his neck to his cheeks. But Blaine already knew this information. He had told Blaine whenever they had to spend a weekend apart his go to was the back hair gel he kept in the medicine cupboard.

“Fine, if you’re stealing my precious hair gel, then I am so packing the sweatshirt.” Blaine suppressed a laugh when he heard Kurt gasp.

“You wouldn’t.” Kurt said fake clutching his chest.

“Try me.” Blaine teased.

“Fine but no stained clothes, and no sweating in them either.” Kurt agreed as Blaine did a little chair dance as he jotted down the latest bullet point and put his knife and fork on his plate.

“Anything else?” Blaine asked as he watched Kurt finish eating.

Kurt scrolled through a few more of his jumbled ideas before settling on one he knew would be important.

“No secrets.” Kurt said without explaining himself.

“I didn’t think we currently had any secrets.” Blaine said his eyebrows raised. “Anything you wish to share, Kurt?”

“No, Blaine, I don’t have any secrets. I just mean, remember that time you saw that picture of Elliot and I online. And when you went over to his place and called him a steampunk glitter rock vampire or whatever. I mean like that, we tell one another stuff before it ends up online or something and the other freaks out.” Kurt explained. Blaine dropped his gaze when he mentioned the first time he had gone over to Elliot’s place. He had been jealous and stressed and it wasn’t his finest moment. He felt worse thinking about it now that he knew Elliot so well.

“I see your point. But you being friends with him wasn’t some secret. I knew you were forming your band.” Blaine said even though he had already made a of note of not keeping secrets. “I was just being…jealous and stupid.”

“My point still stands. Especially since we will have to explain over texting and IMing more and everything can be taken the wrong way when people communicate like that.” Kurt said as he finished the last couple of bites of his dinner. He went to stand and clear the table but Blaine gave him a look and took the plates to the sink. He handed Kurt the paper to take over from him. Kurt hopped up onto the counter to sit besides Blaine while he did the dishes.

“What you said about talking by type,” Blaine said as he rinsed off their plates. “We need to find a better way to communicate tone if it’s important.”

Kurt nodded adding a note to the bottom.

“I just have one more thing that I can think of right now.” Blaine said, Kurt noticed Blaine was already blushing but didn’t say anything. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. “I know porn isn’t a thing either of us need to use on a regular basis. And I know it’s not always the option either of us prefer. However if either of us find we need an outlet we shouldn’t be mad about it.”

“So porn is on the table.” Kurt said nodding as he jotted down the word porn. “But within reason. And we don’t need to tell another our…viewing habits.” Kurt said writing as Blaine nodded in agreement and Blaine finished off with the pans and pots.

Kurt considered if there was anything else he felt strongly about. He knew these were ‘soft ground rules’ and they would be able to adjust, add, and subtract later but there was one thing he had yet to bring up.

“You’re still coming back for Christmas right?” Kurt asked as he watched Blaine rinse off the wine glasses they had used and watching the dish soap bubbles that had attached themselves to Blaine’s nose somehow. He reached over and wiped Blaine’s nose and felt a twist of love when Blaine scrunched up his nose in appreciation.

“Of course.” Blaine said as though it was obvious.

“Well you know I got us those credit cards that reward you with air miles. I was thinking maybe while you’re on break over easter or around thanksgiving, I haven’t thought this through. Do they even do thanksgiving in England?” Kurt asked beginning to ramble.

“No Kurt, they don’t. Are you saying you want to come visit at some point? Because I think that’s a great idea.” Blaine said as he drained the sink. “We’ll figure out when you should come when I get the schedule for the year.”

“Great idea.” Kurt said as Blaine positioned himself between Kurts knees and went to touch his legs. “Not so fast mister. No soap bubbles on these pants, they’re Marc Jacobs.”

Blaine rolled his eyes but reached over to dry his hands on a dish cloth before sliding his hands up Kurt’s thighs.

“Has Rachel heard back yet?” Blaine asked. He had been avoiding the question all evening. And avoiding Rachel even harder. Having a familiar face when he was away would help. But he didn’t want to bring up the subject if Rachel hadn’t gotten one of the NYADA spots.

Kurt wound his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and pulled him closer so he could rest his head on top of Blaine’s.

“I called her earlier but she was still out and Jesse hadn’t checked the mail yet.” Kurt said as Blaine slid his arms over Kurt’s thighs reaching a higher spot each time. Blaine leaned towards Kurt and started kissing under his jaw. Kurt started playing with the hair around the edge of Blaine’s hair line on his neck that was beginning to escape the hold of the gel. “We should talk about this later.”

Blaine nodded his head as he angled himself to press himself against Kurt. Blaine slid his arms under Kurt and lifted him from the counter top. Kurt let out a high pitched squeak before his held onto Blaine around his shoulders. The shock eased off when Blaine started kissing his neck and led them towards their bedroom.

“Someone’s been doing a lot of arm days.” Kurt mumbled as he fell back onto their bed and Blaine crawled on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to say that I live in England, not far from London. I went to uni there. So although not all of the stuff when we get to London will be fiction some of it will be. Also sorry if anything's off when it comes to how American schools work. Maybe take any mistakes with a grain of salt because it's fanfiction? And to finish off it's been a while since I saw season six, so I am doing my best to remember everything I can and using wiki. Sorry I can't put myself rewatching the end of Glee so sorry if I do make any mistakes.
> 
> PS: The title is from a song by the same name by A Day To Remember


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are more like snapshots of Kurt and Blaine, leading up to Blaine leaving for London.

Blaine awoke the next morning to his phone ringing and vibrating from his bedside table. He assumed it must be his alarm and tried to ignore the annoying buzzing, it was a weekend so he guessed he must have forgotten to turn off his weekday wake up call.

“Turn it off.” Kurt groaned as he rolled away and pressed the other side of his pillow against his ear. “It’s too early for phone calls.”

Realising that his phone was signalling a phone call and not alarm, Blaine reached over to see Rachel’s name. The call ended before he had a chance to answer. He was about to put his phone down when it began ringing again.

“Rachel?” Blaine said, his voice still croaky from sleep.

“I got in!” Rachel shouted down the phone, forcing Blaine to hold his phone at arms length. He allowed Rachel to yell a couple more times before he tried to interrupt her celebration.

“That’s great news Rach-” Blaine said when Rachel had stopped to take a breath but was back to shouting.

“Is Kurt there?” Rachel said with a squeal.

Blaine looked over to the other side of the bed. Kurt had rolled over to face him but was still covering his ears and had his eyes squeezed shut. Blaine smiled, he knew Kurt did not have the energy to deal with excited Rachel right now.

“Let him have his first coffee.” Blaine said, Kurt did not change his position but a smile pulled at his lips. “We’ll call you at a decent hour Rachel. It’s the weekend, go back to sleep.” Blaine hung up after saying goodbye.

“She’s gone.” Kurt asked, peeking one eye open. Blaine nodded and Kurt released his pillow and rolled back onto his other side. “Good.” He mumbled, hoping he could slip back into sleeping.

“Come back here.” Blaine said pulling a willing Kurt back into his side. “Our days of waking up in the same bed are numbered, so don’t think you’re getting out of snuggling with me every morning until I leave.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Kurt said with a content sigh. He pressed his nose into Blaine’s neck and wrapped one arm over his torso. “I’m going to miss you.” Kurt whispered, his breath tickled Blaine’s neck.

“We still have the rest of the summer.” Blaine said before kissing Kurt’s forehead.

“I have to get up soon.” Kurt said shifting a little to try and move to lay next to Blaine. Blaine held for a second before letting Kurt go. Blaine propped himself up on his elbow leaning over Kurt and tracing a light pattern down his arm. “I have my last exams this week and a duet with Rachel.” Kurt internally groaned at the workload he needed to pull off in two days. “You also have a report to finish and your own solo to work on.

“No.” Blaine complained, reaching for Kurt but missing him as Kurt climbed out of bed.

Kurt pulled on one of Blaine’s over sized NYU t-shirts from his drawer and made his way into the kitchen to make them both coffee. After he took a couple of sips he knew it was time to call Rachel and hear her out, before she ended up at their door. Blaine appeared from their bedroom when he smelled coffee and went about making them breakfast while Kurt handled Rachel.

“He’s wearing my clothes again.” Blaine stage whispered loud enough for Kurt to hear. “Not just mine, but a rival school.” Kurt dramatically rolled his eyes but could not help from smiling as he watched Blaine crack eggs into a pan.

“I got in!” Rachel squealed after answering the phone, before Kurt could even speak a word.

“I’ve heard.” Kurt said with a short laugh. “Congrats.”

“You don’t sound very excited, Kurt.” Rachel said, he could almost hear the pout over the phone.

“How would you feel if both Jesse and I went away for the better part of a year?” Kurt asked, finishing his first cup of coffee and starting up the pot for another. “My husband and one of my best friends are both leaving the damn country at the same time.”

“Aw, I’m sorry Kurt.” Rachel said at the same time Blaine slid over to kiss Kurt on the cheek while he caught their toast.

“S’okay.” Kurt sighed. “I’m happy for you. For both of you.” Kurt said as he winked at Blaine. “I’m kind of jealous why couldn’t they off the study abroad programme in my senior year. Or my junior year. London sounds way more fun than Lima.”

“We should go out tonight, to celebrate.” Rachel suggested. “Jesse has the weekend off and no one has classes…” Rachel said dragging out the last word while she waited for Kurt’s response.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine out who was finishing making their breakfast. He considered the idea of a night out with his husband. They mainly spent their time couped up in their apartment when they weren’t at their separate schools. It was expected since Kurt was a senior. He was dying for some fun time with Blaine that did not involved Netflix. Although when he was planning their nights out for the two of them they did not involve Rachel and Jesse.

At first Kurt wasn’t sure what to think of Rachel and Jesse dating again. Jesse had never been the most trustworthy of Rachel’s boyfriends. Secretly Kurt had always thought Rachel and Quinn would one day admit they had a hidden love for one another.

When Rachel moved in with Jesse Kurt was a little nervous on her behalf. And Kurt lived up to his nature and voiced his concerns. At first they had just been roommates, or that’s what they were telling everyone. But after a few months Kurt walked in on them in a compromising position, Rachel had to confess. He liked Jesse, he had been putting in a lot of effort to prove Rachel could trust him and that he truly loved her.

Even knowing their relationship was stronger now Kurt still worried how Rachel and Jesse would work long distance for almost ten months.

“Kurt? Are you still there?” Rachel asked when she still had not received an answer and Kurt was just staring at his coffee, lost in thought.

“Um, sorry, I’m still here. Both Blaine and I have a lot of work to do this weekend, Rachel. And I know you do to. But I promise as soon as all of our school stuff is over we’ll all do something.” Kurt said, Rachel sighed but agreed, she had a dance number coming up as well as two solos and the duet to perfect.

Blaine went about setting the table and placing their breakfast in front of Kurt. The couple sat in silence while they ate and watched the news on their small television.

“I’m thinking of getting you a cat.” Blaine mused out of nowhere.

“A cat?” Kurt questioned. He was certain he had heard Blaine wrong. He would never suggest a pet that would shed hair all over his clothes and furniture.

“Yeah.” Blaine said, “to keep you company. Maybe a Sphynx cat, you know a hairless cat? That way you wouldn’t have to worry about hair on your clothes. Besides you don’t have the patience to handle a dog on your own.”

“No cats.” Kurt warned Blaine, pointing his fork in Blaine’s direction. “Just because a cat can’t shed doesn’t mean it won’t scratch my beautiful couch or chew on my shoes.”

“How about a hamster?” Blaine asked, he could tell Kurt was about to voice a reason for no Hamsters. “Okay then a lizard? Or a Budgie?”

“What’s with you and pets this morning?” Kurt asked with an arched eyebrow and leaned forwards over his plate to get Blaine’s attention.

“To keep you company while I’m gone.” Blaine said with a sad smile that pulled on Kurt’s heartstrings, but not hard enough to make him agree to having a pet.

Kurt could have melted knowing Blaine was thinking of him. But almost straight after Blaine left he would be starting a new job at an off broad way theater as an assistant to the head of costuming. Not to mention he would be attending as many auditions as he could squeeze himself into. And if anything took off he would have to start managing his acting career.

“Blaine,” Kurt said with what Blaine called his ‘patient voice.’ “I am touched you’re thinking of me, but you know me. A pet in this apartment with me alone would be a bad idea. Besides I’m planning on keeping busy while you’re gone. I have work starting and auditions to prepare for. Not to mention all my friends who are still in New York might want to start up a social life now I’m out of college.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is another shorter one leading up to Blaine leaving. Enjoy

A week later and finals complete, classes were over and Blaine and Kurt were on a plane with Rachel and Jesse heading back to Ohio. Burt and Carole had offered them a place to stay for the whole summer, but now Blaine and Kurt had their own place they were only going to spend a week for Kurt’s graduation before heading back.

“Are you going to drive me to the airport?” Blaine asked once the plane began to slowly moved, making it’s way to the runway.

Kurt turned to look at who was white knuckling the arm rests. He was a nervous flier and Kurt knew that asking this random question was all just a distraction technique. But Kurt was still a little confused and surprised by the random question.

“I have a couple of follow up questions to your one question before I can give a proper answer.” Kurt said, he pried Blaine’s hand from the arm rest between them so he could lace their fingers together to try and calm Blaine’s nerves. His least favourite part was taking off.

“First of all.” Kurt continued. “When am I supposed to be driving you to the airport?”

“When I go to London.” Blaine said. The flight crew began their safety announcements and emergency exit routine. Kurt waited to ask his other questions while Blaine tried to focus on holding Kurt’s hand and not think about the plane going down.

“Okay,” Kurt said as they felt the plane to turn to lined itself up. Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand as the colour drained from his face. “How am I going to drive you, we don’t have a car in New York?” Kurt asked. He stroked his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles as the plane started to gain speed.

Blaine held his breath as they felt themselves begin to take off. Kurt raised their hands to plant a couple of kisses to the back of Blaine’s hand when Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. It didn’t seem to calm Blaine at all but his fingers stopped gripping Kurt’s hand so hard.

When the plane was in the air and Blaine no longer looked like he might reach for his complimentary paper bag any second, Kurt went to free his hand. Blaine held on for a second before taking a deep breath and reaching for the rubik’s cube he packed on all his flights while the sole intent of keeping his hands and mind occupied.

“I guess I could bring my car back from Lima, but I feel like there’s no point, we’ll never use it in the city.” Kurt said trying to bring their conversation back to Blaine’s focus.

“You know what I meant. Are you going to come with me in the cab, or are we having our tearful goodbye at the apartment, or out on the curb while the cab driver starts the metre because he’s impatient.” Blaine rambled as he twist the puzzle in his hands.

Kurt took a second to mull over the options. He took long enough that Blaine had thought he had forgotten his question.

“We’ll say goodbye at the apartment.” Kurt said with a tone of finality.

“Okay,” Blaine said, trying not to show he was a little disappointed they wouldn’t have the romantic movie moment, all teary eyed.

“I’ve got reasons.” Kurt said, he watched Blaine play with the puzzle. Kurt knew that Blaine knew all the algorithms to solve the cube in less than five minutes. Kurt also knew why Blaine brought the cube with him on every flight.

“Firstly, I won’t be able to wait with you after security.” Kurt began, Blaine nodded along. “Second it does not seem economical to take a cab with you just to take another back. Third you know I don’t enjoy being all red and puffy in public, if I cry at home I can just let myself sob in bed.”

“Makes sense.” Blaine mumbled. “I guess then we can make out without anyone staring at us.”

“You are going to be way too emotional for any making out.” Kurt said, nudging Blaine’s elbow with his own.

“No way,” Blaine said with a fake gasp. “I am going to be the strong one.”

“Neither of us are going to be strong when the time comes.” Kurt said, reaching down to his bag to pull out his book.

Kurt didn’t want to think about their tearful goodbye anymore. Thinking about having to let Blaine get on a plane and leave for almost ten months made him want to ask Blaine not to go. But he couldn’t do that. He was the one who pushed Blaine to send in his application. He was the one who helped him with his audition and assured him that the people deciding would be crazy not to love him. This didn’t mean Kurt was going to miss him any less.


	4. Chapter 4

“You should at least consider writing a packing list.” Kurt said without looking up from the latest issue of Vogue from where he laid with his head in Blaine’s lap. Blaine looked down at Kurt whose eyes had not moved away from the magazine in his hands. He hit play on Arkham Knight and went back to doing his best to protect Gotham City.

“What makes you think I haven’t?” Blaine asked with a small smirk. Kurt only scoffed in response. “Alright fine. But I know how much you would enjoy picking out all my best clothes and outfit options. It’s my going away present to you to be in charge of packing.”

Kurt considered this for a moment. He would be lying if he said that he had not been looking over at Blaine’s side of their wardrobe and mentally deciding whether or not a garment was worth taking. Kurt had considered even organising them into two sides. He had figure Blaine might have something to say about his clothes being moved around.

“I love you.” Kurt said sitting up for a moment to kiss Blaine’s cheek. “Although I feel like you pulled that from an episode of friends in order to trick me into helping you with this.”

“I did not.” Blaine gasped, holding a hand to his chest, once he had paused the game again. “I’m serious. I knew if I did the packing alone you would regret not helping, or would insist on giving your opinion. Or take over when I did it wrong. Or whatever. You want to be a part of this. And I want you to be too.”

“Well there’s no time like the present.” Kurt said picking up the pad with their rules scribbled on one page and rewritten in Kurt’s neat handwriting on the next. Kurt settled back down with his pen poised for suggestions.

“Kurt, I still have over a month.” Blaine pointed out as he sent a batarang towards The Riddler.

“Blaine, you should know by now how thorough I am with these things. We may have over a month but you still need to get a head start on this. Now I have a few…suggestions.” Kurt said.

He heard the television turn off and felt Blaine begin to play with Kurt’s hair. Normally Kurt’s hair was off limits. He spent too long each morning achieving the perfect hairdo, for it just to get ruined by Blaine’s skilled fingers. 

But they had been spending a lazy Friday evening together while they both had some downtime between London and work. Therefore Kurt’s hair was free of product and available for Blaine to play with.

“Okay well at the top of the to-pack-list is you.” Blaine said beaming down at Kurt who pouted from his lap.

“Don’t say sad things like that.” Kurt mumbled. Blaine picked up one of Kurt’s hands to kiss his palm in apology.

“Fine. Top of the list are all my bowties.” Blaine said, he waited for Kurt to start writing and found Kurt was looking up at him with an arched eyebrow and tapping the pen waiting for a real suggestion. “Half?”

“We’ll discuss the quantity of neck wear later.” Kurt said just writing down ties. “You’ll need at least two or three fancy outfits, one REALLY fancy outfit, casual fancy outfits, going out outfits, casual outfits, work out outfits, day time outfits, class outfits and shoes for all the above.” Kurt rambled and made notes without needing any direction.

“How about non clothes?” Blaine said, still playing with Kurt’s hair.

Kurt considered Blaine’s thought and turned to a new page.

“I feel like hair products will need their own page.” Kurt said listing gel right at the top. “Even though I think you still look better wearing less.” Kurt demonstrated by reaching up to push some of Blaine’s curls from his forehead. Kurt had not convinced him to tone down the gel all the time but when it was just the two of them at home relaxing he had whittled him down to just a pea size amount to give his curls some structure.

“I’ll need a suitcase just for my raspberry gel.” Blaine mumbled.

“You do know they sell hair gel in England right?” Kurt asked with a smirk. He felt Blaine lightly flick his arm and saw him pout.

“I know that silly, but they might not sell the right brand. Do you know how many different hair brands I had to trial before I found just the right ones for me?” Blaine rambled and watched as Kurt tried to suppress his smile. “I’m being serious.”

Kurt gestured for Blaine to him sit upright and leaned against Blaine’s side.

“As someone who treasures their skin care as the third most important thing to me on this earth, I know what having the right toiletries means to a young man. Trust me I’m sure you don’t need every tub of gel they in stock.” Kurt said putting down the pad and holding out his hand to pull Blaine towards their kitchen so they could finish off the leftover cheesecake for dinner.

“What are the top two?” Blaine asked, hoping he already knew. Blaine sat at their table as Kurt carried over the box and two forks.

“My wardrobe.” Kurt says with a tone that says ‘duh’. “And you.”

“Aww. You’re my number one too, babe.” Blaine said as he took a large bite of the desert.

“Although, I suppose I treasure my family was well. And music.” Kurt jokes as he watches Blaine, “I might have to bump you down a slot or two.”

“As long as I’m above moisturiser I’m happy.” Blaine said as they continued their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a shorter moment between Kurt and Blaine. This one is kind of inspired by an episode of Friends


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine didn’t usually have too many problems sleeping. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night to pee or because Kurt had stolen the sheets. But falling asleep when his head hit the pillow was a skill Kurt envied. If Blaine ever did have a hard time sleeping it was always because something was on his mind bothering him so much that he couldn’t rest until his head was wrapped around the issue.

New York had been growing hotter and more humid as the summer crawled on. Kurt and Blaine moved their two fans around the apartment in an attempt to stay cool. At night they set them both up in their bedroom and feel asleep to their white noise. The heat wasn’t something that intervened with Blaine’s sleep. The date he was due to leave for London was getting closer and Blaine knew it was most likely to culprit for stopping Blaine sleeping.

Since Blaine wasn’t used to sleepless nights he would leave their room so he wouldn’t disturb Kurt. He was freelancing for Vogue.com before his job started and needed his sleep if he wanted to go a decent job. But Blaine was always back in bed before Kurt woke up in the morning so he wouldn’t worry.

Kurt awoke in the small hours of the morning reaching out to the other side of the bed expecting to find Blaine laying next to him. Instead he only found the spot cold and empty. He could tell Blaine had been gone for a while and not just a short trip to the bathroom. At first Kurt tried to just go back to sleep, but Blaine never did something like this the middle of the night.

The door to their balcony was open but Kurt only noticed because he could hear New York louder than usual. Their balcony was tiny, with only enough room for one cosy rattan chair and a small glass table. Kurt found Blaine with a mug in his hands staring out at the city around them.

“Hey,” Kurt whispered as he leaned against the door frame, not wanting to startle Blaine.

“Hey, what are you doing up?” Blaine asked as Kurt squeezed himself to stand outside.

“I should be asking you that question.” Kurt pointed out, “couldn’t sleep?”

Blaine shrugged in response with a small smile. He didn’t feel like trying to talk about why he couldn’t sleep, especially not to Kurt. He felt silly enough about all the messed up emotions swimming through his mind.

“May I join you?” Kurt asked, Blaine took his hand and pulled him over to squeeze himself into the chair with Blaine. Which meant Kurt was half in Blaine’s lap with his legs draped over the side of the chair.

“You can go back to bed if you want.” Blaine mumbled once Kurt was comfortable enough and rested his head against Blaine’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, I like being with you more.” Kurt said, even though he had to suppress a yawn in process and hid that by kissing Blaine on his shoulder. “Want to talk about it?” Kurt asked as he found Blaine’s hand.

Blaine sighed and watched Kurt take a sip of his coffee and laughed a little at the disgusted look on Kurt’s face.

“Gross,” Kurt said even though he took another sip. “Medium drop is the worst.”

“You don’t seem to mind it when we kiss after I’ve drunk coffee.” Blaine pointed out, lightening up a little as Kurt’s face still held an edge of disgust.

“That’s because it’s mixed with you silly.” Kurt said poking Blaine’s side.

The couple sat wrapped together for a while until Kurt could not longer hold back a large yawn. Blaine insisted they move back to the bed even though he did not think he would get any sleep himself, he could not stand the idea of Kurt forcing himself to stay awake just to sit with Blaine.

Blaine led Kurt by the hand back to their bed and laid back down on his side of the bed facing Kurt who mirrored his husband.

“Seriously, Blaine,” Kurt said he reached over and cupped Blaine’s cheek he stroked the bags under Blaine’s eyes. “How many nights has it been?”

“Only one or two.” Blaine whispered, dropping Kurt’s gaze. Kurt took Blaine’s chin in his hand so he could tilt Blaine’s head back up to look at him.

“Come on, it’s me. You can tell me anything.” Kurt said stroking Blaine’s arm. “Would it be easier if we weren’t laying face to face like this? Would you prefer if I was big spooning you? Or if you were the big spoon? Or I faced the other way.”

“What makes you think it’s because we’re lying like this?” Blaine asked, in a poor attempt to change the subject.

“Because, I know you. And you’re more likely to open about about something that you think is embarrassing if you can’t see my reaction.” Kurt said, he pushed Blaine’s side lightly until he rolled over so Kurt could cuddle him from behind. “Now spill.”

“I…um…I don’t know if I should go.” Blaine whispered. He waited for Kurt to say something, but he remained silent and continued to draw light patterns on Blaine stomach with his finger, something Kurt knew relaxed Blaine. “I don’t know if going to London is the right thing.”

“Why?” Kurt asked kissing the back of Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine sighed and sat up in bed with his head in his hands.

“For starts, what if I’m the worst one there? Or what if I get over there and its not for me? Or what if I fail all the classes or everyone hates me? What if go and ruin us?” Blaine said into his hands while Kurt stroked his back.

“Blaine, its perfectly normal to be nervous about going to London. It’s all going to be new and scary. But this is just like the time when you came to visit me before you auditioned for NYADA. You can’t let self doubt hold you back from this, like you kept telling me they only pick a few students from each year from each school. And as for us. I love you too much to let anything ruin us.” Kurt turned Blaine’s head to face him so he could kiss him before pulling him back to lie down on the bed.

Blaine still held onto some of his doubts, his insecurities could not be cured overnight, but he did manage to get his sleeping patterns back on track for the most part.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re not peaking, are you?” Kurt asked from where he stood beside their bed. Blaine had one hand over his eyes and the other was held out in front of him to help guide his way towards Kurt’s voice.

“No.” Blaine said as he bumped into the foot of the bed and let out a squeak, mostly in surprise.

“Okay.” Kurt said making his way to stand behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and rested his chin on Blaine’s shoulder. “Open them.”

Blaine did as he was told and at first he was a little confused. On their bed, laid out before them, was every single one of Blaine’s bow ties. They were all laid flat and appeared to be arranged by colour. Blaine knew he owned a lot of bow ties but he had no idea his collection would look so overwhelming all laid out in one place side by side.

“So heres the plan.” Kurt said as Blaine rested his hands over Kurt’s. “The box on your beside table is your allocated bow tie box to take to London. You can take whatever fits.”

Kurt and Blaine had started the process of actually packing Blaine’s clothes a couple of days ago. His suitcase was laid in front of Blaine’s dresser with a few pieces folded neatly and his dress shoes tucked into one side. But not a lot had been progressed as far as packing went. Kurt had decided a couple of days ago that bow ties were a big part of Blaine’s outfit game and therefore the biggest hurdle to take on.

“They’re arranged by colour in columns and then into occasions by row.” Kurt pointed out.

“I don’t know where to start.” Blaine murmured as he stroked his fingers across the fabric of the ones lying closet to him.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and went to stand next to his side. “Maybe pick ones out you know you aren’t going to take?” Kurt suggested, holding out the box that Blaine used to store his bow ties on a day to day basis.

“Okay,” Blaine agreed nodding his head and walking to the side of the bed towards a couple of patterns that stood out to him. “These two can stay.” Blaine said picking up a yellow one and a black one. “I wore that one when we sung got to get you into my life and that one to our wedding.” Blaine clarified. Next he picked up the one he wore to his first day at McKinley and placed that in the stay box. He picked up the striped bow tie he wore when he proposed and the golden one he wore when they performed at Nationals. He had hardly even made a dent. He picked out a couple more sentimental ones; one he wore to prom, one he wore to a regional performance, one he wore on the Christmas special. He wanted to leave all his important ones in New York where they would be safe.

“Good start.” Kurt said even though it didn’t look as though many had been removed. 

At first Blaine just wanted to take all the ones that he had left over. But he managed to begin narrowing down his choices. Kurt pointed out he would need at least a couple simple black bow tie for any fancy occasions. He also selected a simple navy blue and a bold red. Kurt held out a light blue one he insisted he always thought suited Blaine and brought out his eyes. He also picked up a couple of plaid and striped ones he thought would work well with Blaine’s polos and shirts. The box still had plenty of room.

“Do you think I should take one or two with birds?” Blaine asked, he was holding one with little canaries and another with little warblers. Kurt had brought the one with little Warblers for Blaine a couple of Christmases ago.

“Warblers.” Kurt said with a definitive nod. “That way all of London will know you’re Blaine Warbler.”

It took them over an hour to finalise Blaine’s box. It took some back and forth on Blaine’s part, he had no idea he had some many similar bow ties in his collection, not that he planned on getting rid of any. His bow ties were his pride and joy. He left behind the ones Kurt had made for him one birthday apart from the one Kurt had made to look just like the promise ring Blaine had given to Kurt during their first Christmas as an official couple. He couldn’t bring himself to leave that one behind, he would just have to make sure he kept if safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I've had a serious case of writers block. I've also been suffering with a painful and weak right arm on and off for a few moths, which makes writing trickier. But I've already got the next chapter mostly done so that should be posted sometime soon.

“Did you ever hear back from Quinn?” Blaine asked as he went around placing all the chairs in their apartment, and the few Rachel and Jesse had brought with them, in a circle.

“She can’t make it,” Kurt said as he fluffed up the pillows for the third time. “She sends her Bon Vouages though.” Kurt said to both Rachel and Blaine. Rachel beamed as she took a sip from her glass of wine.

“When is everyone getting here?” Rachel asked as she tucked herself into Jesse’s side and helped herself to more chips and dips.

“Well Tina and Sam are staying a couple of stops away so they should be here soon.” Blaine said as he checked his watch and took a seat in one of the chairs. The room was all set and ready for the goodbye party to begin.

Kurt and Blaine had discussed the matter, both had agreed they would rather throw a small going away party rather than going out to a club. They were going to order pizza and play a couple of drinking games. Tina and Sam had come in from out of town, Artie was still in New York for the summer, Mercedes had just finished a tour and Santana and Brittany both had the evening free. Mike even had some time between moving to spend the night with everyone. Kurt always missed Finn the most when they all got together to do something special.

The night started out light hearted while everyone watched mean girls and played a drinking game. Kurt and Rachel had put up an argument to watch a musical but Santana had made a strong case for watching something else. She had pointed out everyone would be singing by the end of the night without the influence so a boring movie she didn’t want to watch.

After Mean Girls came cards against humanity.

“During sex I like to think about _____.” Kurt read out loud. A few eyes shifted to Blaine as various members of the group giggled and slid over their cards. Blaine took a second before landing on which card he thought would give him the best reaction from his husband. Kurt read out all the answers and had somehow managed, despite the meticulous shuffling, to save Blaine’s for last. “Going in dry. Really, ow.” Kurt said with a laugh. “I have to give it to the scandal of having a homosexual son.”

“Yes!” Mercedes said taking the black card from Kurt’s hands.

“We all thought you would bag that one, Blaine.” Santana said, giving Blaine the side eye. “What one was yours?”

“The last one.” Blaine said with a sigh, “anyone need another drink?” Blaine asked, pushing himself from the floor where he was sat with his back against the edge of the couch in front of Kurt.

“Seriously, you should know out of everyone dry sex is not something I think about.” Kurt said as Blaine left the room and poked his out his tongue in Kurt’s direction. Drinking always made Blaine immature. If he had anymore tonight he would start with the profound revelations, like when he pointed out Finn and Kurt were ‘Brothers!’

Cards against humanity turned into a drinking game involving a deck of cards called ring of fire. Which ended with Artie throwing up next to their couch when he couldn’t roll around everyone to reach the bathroom in time. After the first sign of puke people left one by one to get their ubers or cabs back to homes and hotels.

Kurt collapsed on the couch next to Blaine, who was slumped against the cushions with his eyes closed. Kurt had assumed he was asleep until Blaine yawned and threw an arm around Kurt’s shoulder, only just managing to not elbow Kurt in the eye.

“Easy there Tiger.” Kurt said as Blaine pulled an already tipsy Kurt off balance, landing them both in a heap on the floor between their couch and their coffee table which was littered with half full beer bottles. Kurt groaned as the knocked into the table and a bottle fell, tipping warm liquid over their legs.

“Sorry.” Blaine said, his puppy dog eyes were nowhere near as cute as when he was able to pull them off sober. They still had the desired effect. Kurt rolled his eyes even though he could not help but smile and got them both onto their feet.

“Time for bed mister.” Kurt said as he pulled Blaine to their bedroom.

“That’s Mr. Anderson-Hummel to you.” Blaine said slurring. Kurt giggled and swayed from the amount he had consumed himself.

“Lie down.” Kurt said, easily pushing Blaine onto the bed and unzipping his jeans.

“Hey now, I’m drunk.” Blaine said as he chuckled and pretended to bat away Kurt’s hands. “You’re not supposed to woo my pants off when I’m drunk.”

“I know Blaine.” Kurt said once he had managed to get his own soaked pants off and began to help Blaine unbutton his shirt. “I’m drunk too, you can’t go wooing my shirt off.”

“I-” Blaine said cutting himself off to yawn. “I only have ever the purest of intentions.”

Kurt scoffed and straddled Blaine, he held his face between his hands and leaned down to kiss him slowly. Blaine ghosted his fingers up Kurt’s spine, causing him to shiver. Kurt pulled back, sitting back from Blaine just a little and smiled at him for a second before helping Blaine out of his shirt. Kurt was about to kiss him again when Blaine yawned once more.

“You are going to regret sleeping in your gel tomorrow.” Kurt said as he rolled himself off of Blaine’s lap. Blaine made grabby hands towards Kurt.

“No, where you going?” Blaine asked, even though Kurt had not even left the bed. Kurt laughed softly as he took Blaine’s hand in his and pulled him so he was lying down too.

“I thought you only had pure intentions, Blaine?” Kurt said as Blaine wiggled his eyebrows. “I would still recommend the shower though.”

“Will you wait up for me?” Blaine asked with a small pout. Kurt sighed and stroked Blaine’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“Of course,” Kurt said, he leaned forwards to peck Blaine on the cheek. “Mostly because I left the light on and I’m too comfy to get up.” Kurt said as he snuggled further into Blaine’s pillow. Blaine kissed Kurt once before dragging himself to wash his hair.

When Blaine was done with the shower and still a little wet he found Kurt half asleep, sprawled out over their whole bed. Blaine chuckled, turned off their light and slid onto what was left of his side. Kurt stirred just enough to roll over and allow Blaine to climb in besides him before rolling back to lay his head on Blaine’s chest. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt’s head and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” Blaine whispered when he heard Kurt begin to snore just a little.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little sadder than the rest have been so far. But the good news is London is coming. Oh and thank you to everyone who has commented or Kudosed or even read this so far, it's nice to know there are still people reading about Klaine.

Kurt knew the morning Blaine had to leave was going to be one of the hardest days of his life. Blaine had to wake up at 4am to be get to the airport on time. In his half asleep state Kurt did not realise what morning it was and just groaned when Blaine woke him up by kissing his cheek followed by his neck followed by his shoulder and then working his way back up. He lazily swatted at Blaine’s arm and tried to roll away.

“I have to leave in an hour.” Blaine mumbled in Kurt’s ear. “I’m going to make coffee and get ready.” Blaine informed Kurt with one last kiss to the cheek before going about his early morning.

Kurt snuggled back into their bed. He considered closing his eyes and going back to sleep. He rationalised for a moment, something that took a while since it was early and he had not yet consumed any caffeine. He would never forgive himself he he slept through his last chance to see Blaine before he left.

Blaine had his travel day outfit picked out and hanging ready to go, his bags were packed and waiting by the front door of their apartment. And even though he had checked twice yesterday that his documents and passport were stowed away in the zippered compartment inside his bag, he checked again while he drunk his first cup of coffee. Kurt had yet to appear from their room so Blaine decided to see if bringing the caffeine to his sleepy husband would help. 

But he found Kurt, still with hair messed up from sleep and wearing only a pair of lose pyjama shorts. He was pouring coffee into a mug while he yawned. Blaine placed his own still hot mug on the counter and wrapped himself around Kurt from behind.

“Usually we’re in the opposite positions.” Kurt mumbled before taking a long drink.

“That’s because you’re taller.” Blaine said into Kurt’s back. Kurt just about got the gist since Blaine’s words were muffled.

The couple stood side by side drinking their coffees, neither really sure of what they want to say to the other. Blaine felt like there was too much he wanted to say, but at the same time his stomach felt hollow with nerves. He was nervous about flying, about being in London doing this programme, about having to spend ten months in a country where the only other person he’d know would be one Rachel Berry. Most of all he didn’t want to leave Kurt behind.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked when he realised Blaine was standing staring out the window, still not dressed and his hair still wild. “Are you okay?”

“Kurt, I’m scared.” Blaine whispered, he kind of hoped Kurt hadn’t heard him. Kurt put their mugs in the sink and pulled Blaine from their kitchen to their bedroom. He led Blaine to their bathroom and started brushing his teeth and fixing his hair. He gestured for Blaine to do the same. Once he had Blaine with his hair gelled down and dressed for this flight they still had a good half an hour until Rachel was due to arrive. So he led Blaine hand in hand to sit down on their bed.

“Here.” Kurt handed Blaine a small wrapped present. “It’s my going away present to you.”

“Kurt, you didn’t have to get me anything. Seriously all you’ve done to help me with this is more than enough.” Blaine insisted, but he went about unwrapping the present.

“It’s just something for you take with you and think about me whenever you see it.” Kurt explained.

“As if I need anything to prompt me to think about you.” Blaine said as he opened the box and found a couple of scarfs folded neatly inside.

“I know we agreed to swap shirts and pillow cases. But these are the scarfs I wore last year, so they’re a little out of season now. I gave them both a spritz of my cologne and I even put a sample bottle in your luggage so you can freshen them up whenever you want. I just thought, I am going to have countless pieces of you still here in New York. All your clothes, our pictures, you’re old TV in our room. So now you can take me with you wherever you go.” Kurt rambled and watched as Blaine stroked the fabric of the small collection of scarfs. He held the box up to his nose and inhaled, Kurt was right they did still smell like him. 

“Thank you, Kurt. I love you so much.” Blaine said putting the box down and pulling himself closer to his husband.

“I love you too.” Kurt said, he wiped away the tears that had slipped onto Blaine’s cheeks and pulled them together. They stayed embraced, kissing and taking one another in until they heard the buzzer.

“Must be Rachel.” Blaine said against Kurt’s lips. Neither moved from one another for a few moments, they just looked into one another's eyes and shared a small smile. Blaine carefully packed away the scarves and grabbed his large suitcase. Kurt carried Blaine’s carry on, insisting he wanted to help in some way even when Blaine tried to take it from him.

The sun was still only beginning to rise when they reached the sidewalk. Rachel looked a little tired but mostly she seemed sad too. Kurt pulled Rachel into a hug while Blaine tried to hail them a cab. It was easier than they had expected since most of New York was still asleep.

They managed to pile in their bags with minimal effort.

“Hold on one moment.” Blaine asked the driver as Rachel slid onto the backseat.

“This is it.” Kurt said, taking Blaine’s hands in his.

“I’m never saying goodbye to you.” Blaine said with a small smile even though he was crying again. Kurt pulled him into a tight hug.

“I told you I was going to be the rock.” Kurt’s voice betrayed him when he began to get emotional too. “But that’s kind of my line.” Kurt said.

Blaine pulled away, aware that the cab driver had started the metre. He kissed Kurt one last time, the kiss was harder and more intense than the rest they had shared so far. Blaine only pulled away when Kurt pulled away to kiss him on the cheek, squeeze his hand and sent him on his way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. I've been writing some more since the current situation in the UK means i'm at home a lot. The world is a scary place and Klaine is my happy place so i'm hoping to get some more done soon. Enjoy and stay safe.

Their first week in London was a blur for Blaine. He was still trying to get used to cars being on the other side of the street. Or some of the slang he heard tossed around on a daily basis.

He’d been so busy he’d only seen Rachel a couple of times for lunch but they had plans to grocery shopping together. They’d been advised on the merits of Tesco vs Asda and planned to go rouge a visit the local Morrisons.

“How are you’re classes going?” Rachel asked as she picked up a box of pasta to read the label. Even though she knew certain things must be safe she checked every item of food to make sure it was still vegan friendly across the pond.

“Okay.” Blaine said picking up the first sauce he saw that sounded vaguely familiar. 

“Just okay? Blaine, this is our time to make the most of everything.” Rachel ranted.

Blaine rolled his eyes but internally agreed. He just had more on his mind than classes and singing groups.

“How are your classes, Rachel?” Blaine asked hoping that turning the subject to her would provide a white noise to help keep his mind off of other things.

“Oh you know, wonderful.” She began to ramble about study groups and warm up circles, Blaine nodded along filling in with words of encouragement. He felt his phone vibrate and made sure Rachel was turned away still talking to check the message. He almost threw the phone to the ground when he noticed it was just his dad asking if he needed help with money that month.

“Blaine? Earth to Blaine? Are you okay?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah fine.” Blaine said pushing his trolley a little too strongly in the direction of the next aisle. 

“Did you know the drinking age in England is 18?” Rachel asked, the sudden change in topic throwing Blaine for a moment. He nodded in response. “I say we treat ourselves to some alcoholic beverages and have a London Besties night tonight. We can order fish and chips. Or, well, I’ll probably go with some kind of mushy pea thing.” Rachel said steering them both to the wine selection.

“Sounds…nice.” Blaine said allowing Rachel to take over once again.

That night they sat in the tiny living room Rachel shared with a group of other seniors. The perks of being a senior meant they shared small apartment style dorm rooms. All her roommates were at a party so they had the place to themselves.

“What I don’t understand is why so many people got so mad when they cast her.” Rachel said her words blurring together just a little as she made her speech about the latest episode of Doctor Who.

“I didn’t know you even watched this show.” Blaine said reaching over to refill his glass. He’d watched Doctor Who when David Tennant had awoken his first major celebrity crush.

“Had to make sure I knew all the British things before coming.” Rachel explained. They talked a little as the episode came to a close and switched the channel to trashy reality TV. “Now, now, Blaine Warbler. Now we’re both properly buzzed, I think we need to have a talk.”

“About what?” Blaine asked leaning back against the stiff cushions of the couch and facing Rachel.

“Why we’re both not as happy as we should be.” Rachel said taking the final sip of her wine and slouching back.

“I’m not unhappy.” Blaine insisted scrunching his brow in confusion. Yes he was home sick. And Kurt sick. And things we’re more competitive and harder than he imagined they would be. But he wouldn’t describe his state as unhappy.

“Blainey, I never said you were unhappy.” Rachel said ending her sentence with a dramatic sigh eye roll combination.

“Please don’t call me that.” Blaine said nudging Rachel with his foot.

“Fine. BLAINE. What I mean is there’s something going on with you and me. Whatever it is we are going to talk about it now so we can get on with enjoying our time here.”

Blaine knew she had a point. Being in London was not what he had pictured. When he signed up to go he knew there would be classes and a certain adjustment period. He thought having some tentative rules with Kurt would help things in his marriage but he felt like he didn’t have a hold on anything.

“I don’t know what to say.” Blaine mumbled. A part of him didn’t want to confide in Rachel. He didn’t want Kurt to find out how he was feeling and worry. He had enough going on with his new job.

“I’ll go first then.” Rachel grabbed for their last bottle of wine and refilled each of their glasses. “For me I’m worried about Jesse. We’ve talked a bit but I can’t help but feel like our relationship is still so new. And a lot of toxic stuff happened in our past.” Rachel slumped back and took a long sip before continuing. “Sometimes, when things are tough in class or I’m having a bad day I can’t help but wonder what things would have been like if Finn was still alive and we were doing this long distance thing. I trusted him with everything and I just don’t have the same bond with Jesse yet.” She finished with a sniffle.

“Awh Rach, I’m sorry.” Blaine said pulling her to his side to hug her while she nursed the rest of her drink. “If it helps I think Jesse has changed. I know I didn’t meet him back when he was at McKinley, but I’ve seen the way he looks at you and noticed the way he treats you.”

“Thanks.” Rachel said smiling as she wiped away the last tears. “Now you go.”

“I just expected things to be different here. I knew there would be talent but the amount of talented people is overwhelming. My main issue is in love department too. Every time I go to text Kurt I take forever to decide what to say, not wanting to come across as clingy or sad and by the time I’ve got the message written out I feel stupid for over thinking so much. We haven’t skyped or anything I don’t want to bother him or make him worry or think I’m missing him too much.”

“You know the bothering clingy thing is insecurities right?” Rachel asked. “Kurt’s madly in love with you, hearing from you wouldn’t bother him.”

“I know. It’s also there’s so many little things I want to tell him and I just think back to when we did this the first time and the little things I wanted to say that passed him by.” Blaine admitted.

When he had gotten settled in London he had texted Kurt a picture of his room without checking the time in New York. He’d panicked that Kurt was blowing him off until he realised the time difference would mean Kurt would likely still be fast asleep. He couldn’t settle or even hold a conversation with his roommate Evan. Kurt messaged him back with words or love and praise. Which should have made Blaine feel better but he just felt more overwhelmed.

“Things are different between you now. You talk about your issues rather than letting them grow. Personally I think the best way to see this for yourself is to skype, see him with your own eyes. Things can get so messy in text. Trust me.” Rachel said pulling out her phone and scrolling for a second. “Jesse messaged me about work one night and I took it the wrong way. I thought he was just brushing me off. But we talked it through.”

“You’re right.” Blaine said.

After stumbling back to his room that night Blaine made decisions that he wouldn’t let things with Kurt get worse. They were married and being apart was going to be tough. He needed to talk control of things if he wanted to try and enjoy his time in London.

\---------------

Kurt juggled with his canvas bag of food, his take out pizza and stacks of papers from work as he tried to unlock the door. He missed Blaine. He missed that if he knew Blaine was already home he could knock or call out and Blaine would come running to help him. Instead he walked into a stuffy apartment that was quiet and still. Empty.

After settling with the latest Teen Mom and his dinner was laid before him Kurt checked what time it was in London. Kurt had no idea what Blaine’s regular schedule was like yet. He was clueless to if it was a good time to talk. Every time he typed out a message he deleted it to start again. He didn’t know how to talk to Blaine without making him feel bad or boring him with the details of his first week on the job. Talking to Blaine suddenly felt hard rather than second nature on he couldn’t put his finger on why.

Kurt flicked onto his contacts trying to decide what to do. His go to, Rachel, was a no go and not just because of London, he needed someone who wouldn’t tell Blaine too many details. By the time he’d decided who he wanted to talk to he heard buzzing from the intercom.

“Hello?”

“Hey its me- um Jesse.” Kurt was a little shocked to hear his voice. He’d never hung out with Jesse without Rachel being around. But he let him in and waited until he got to the door.

“Come on in,” Kurt said and offered Jesse a glass of wine and pizza. Kurt waited for Jesse to say something about his unexpected visit, only to find Jesse just stared at his food silently eating. “So what’s up?” He prompted.

“Not much just walking around and I was ringing your buzzer before I realised I had been heading here.” Jesse said which he fidgeted in his chair.

“Is everything alright with Rachel?” Kurt asked. He’d never seen Jesse look less put together in all the time he’d known him. 

“Rachel’s fine.” Jesse shrugged.

“Family okay?” Kurt tried.

“I guess.”

“Work going well?”

“Sure.”

Kurt gave up. If Jesse wasn’t going to throw him a bone they might as well watch cheesy reality and get tipsy, after a week of work Kurt didn’t have to energy to keep up a one sided conversation.

Jesse eagerly drunk through his supply of wine and moved onto the last few beers Blaine hadn’t finished before leaving. Kurt kept watch over him until he feel asleep slumped over in the side of the chair. Kurt didn’t have the heart to wake him or send him home. He pulled a blanket from the linen closet and propped a throw pillow under his head cringing when he realised he’d have to throw it out with the amount Jesse drooled.

When Kurt woke up the next day he wasn’t sure if Jesse would still be there. Or if the whole thing was some kind of fever dream. But sure enough Kurt found a dishevelled Jesse blinking himself awake while he made coffee.

“Morning.” Kurt said placing a mug in front of Jesse who just groaned in response.

Kurt went about making himself breakfast and getting ready for the day ahead. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to leave Jesse by himself but he didn’t have many other options. He couldn’t call in sick because Jesse was lying on his couch with the same sad expression he had been wearing the night before.

“I have to go to work, Jesse.” Kurt said as he handed him a bowl of cereal.

“Okay.” Jesse said but made no move to get up.

“There’s more coffee when you feel more awake. And if you need to talk I have lunch around 1pm.”

“She’s really gone.” Jesse sniffled blinking tears away.

“I know. So is he.” Kurt said sharing a small smile with Jesse before they both left to get on with their days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess being at home means I write more. I almost have the next chapter done, this one was going to include the next half of the next chapter but it got a little long. Thanks for commenting, kudos and such, enjoy.

“Dude, what’s got you so worked up? Boyfriend problems?” Evan, Blaine’s east coast roommate, asked from under the textbook that rested open on his face. Blaine rolled his eyes but didn’t stop walking in circles around the room. He’d sent Kurt a message not long ago asking when would be a good time for him to skype.

All he had to do was wait for Kurt to wake up in New York. But he was growing impatient and all he could think of to calm his nerves was to keep his feet busy.

“You mean HUSBAND troubles.” Blaine said, correcting Evan yet again. He had no clue why Evan insisted he couldn’t remember that one detail. He was an acting major. How could he memorise lines if he couldn’t even remember Blaine was married? What he lacked in memory loss he made up for in hair. He envied the thick blond locks he wore in a perfect mess most days without having to touch a drop of product. And yet he still looked picture ready.

“Yeah right those.” Evan said rolling off his bed and shuffling around all his books.

“No, just waiting…” Blaine said still clutching his phone in his hands.

“Distract yourself.” Evan suggested as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“I’ve already done my laundry, finished unpacking, caught up with all my class reading and finished outlining an essay. I have nothing left to distract myself with.” Blaine sighed.

“Well, I’ve got study group and then I’m meeting some friends. I’ll be back later.” Evan said before waving goodbye.

Blaine couldn’t help but feel a little happy to have the room to himself. When he planned on skyping Kurt he hadn’t thought through the logistics of everyone being around on the weekend. The common area and kitchen he shared with five people was also bound to be a hive of activity until classes on Monday.

When he felt his phone buzz with a new message Blaine almost dropped his phone. His fingers fumbled to unlock his screen and sent a reply. He raced to get his laptop booted up and try to smooth down his hair just a little. He didn’t have time to gel every curl into place but he doubted Kurt would care.

As he waited for the call to connect he couldn’t help but wish he’d changed into something a little fancier but he calmed himself down and fussed with his hair some more instead.

“Hi!” Blaine heard Kurt’s voice before the video loaded.

“Hey!” Blaine replied just as happy. Blaine felt his heart warm just a little when he noticed Kurt’s hair was still messy from sleep and he was still wearing his pyjamas. He didn’t want to wait long enough to get ready to talk to Blaine either. Even if things had been a little spotty that week Blaine knew their love could get them through being apart. Again.

“It’s so good to see your face. And hear your voice.” Kurt said with a sigh, resting his cheek on the hand propped up by his elbow. “Why haven’t we done this sooner?”

Blaine wasn’t sure what to say. He’d presumed they would share small talk before moving onto the heavy stuff.

“I’ve missed your face too. Well all of you really.” Blaine said changing the subject. “How’s work? How’s New York? Have you managed to complete the crossword solo yet?”

“I’m loving work. It’s nice to be working with actors and actresses even if it’s off Broadway and I’m behind the scenes. What we should be talking about is you. What’s London like? Does everyone drink tea at all times and talk in sexy accents?”

“Actually no, they have coffee here too. And the amount of accents makes my head spin.” Blaine shifted in his desk chair wishing Kurt was in the room, curled up in bed together, or just sharing the same space while they worked.

“Are your classes interesting? Obviously you’ll be the best in all of them, but any stiff competition? What’s your roommate like?”

Blaine answered all of Kurt’s questions, relaxing into the easy conversation they shared. Even if talking about lighter things was easy he knew he had to bring up the reason he wanted to talk. He had to bring up his own hesitations or they would just end up back where they started. Short messages with the tiniest details.

“Being here has been harder than I thought it would be…” Blaine began not sure how to bring up the issue. “I wanted to talk to you about that…about us.”

Kurt’s heart pounded harder, unsure of what Blaine was about to say. He knew they hadn’t been themselves when they spoke over text. And he was partly to blame. He had hoped Blaine wouldn’t have picked up on his lack of communication and that he felt small compared to London.

“Okay…”

“I know you’ve noticed we haven’t talked much and about nothing important. I guess I just wanted to say I’ve been feeling - in my head. I’ve been thinking too much about bothering you or being too much, too clingy.”

Kurt had so much he wanted to say to Blaine, but his mouth had gone dry and wouldn’t let him make a sound. So Blaine continued.

“And I know it’s my insecurities. And I know I’m just over thinking everything and we agreed texting one another or calling or whatever could never be a bother. I just don’t know. My head is filled with doubts. Rachel and I had a chat yesterday. She said we were both have troubles adjusting and she suggested I talk to you about all of this.”

“I know how you must have felt.” Kurt began with a sigh. “Back when I first moved to New York, being the one who is left behind. Everything I’m doing feels so small and insignificant compared to London.”

“How do we fix this and move on? We can’t let this get between like it would have before.” Blaine asked, he felt some of the tension leave his shoulders and his feet stopped tapping. At least Kurt wasn’t mad or upset. Blaine already felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders.

“First thing. You could never bother me. Ever. I know I need my own space more than most but you’re my husband. I would never ever think of you as clingy or too much. I love hearing from you even if it’s just a short ‘I miss you.’ Or a long essay about the colour of your socks that day. I’m sorry that I may not of treated you that way in the past. Or if it’s something I’ve done recently.”

“Right back at you. I love hearing about back home and little things even if it’s just what you’re wearing that day or that someone was a diva at work or how many times you sneezed that morning.”

“So we agree that we’ve both been building things up. We pretend this week didn’t happen and move on?”

“Agreed.” Blaine said with a short nod.

“Well, give me a tour of your dorm.” Kurt said sitting back in one of their dining room chairs and reaching to start their coffee machine.

Blaine picked up his laptop and showed Kurt his side of the room. The video was a little grainy but Kurt could see the pictures he had hung on the wall. Kurt smiled at the dozens he featured in. He showed him the fairy lights hanging on the ceiling and the rugs they had placed to help ease the cold floor tile. He showed him the dresser and all the little things he had used to decorate the surface.

Next came the kitchen and sitting area he shared with the two dorms next to his. He tried to skip over the slight mess left on the stove.

“Wow, I thought it would be so different from American dorms.” Kurt commented when Blaine was done and sat back on his bed.

“Well neither of us actually ever lived in dorms, Kurt.” Blaine said with a smile shaking his head a little.

“I am aware of that Blaine. But that doesn’t mean I don’t know what they’re like. I watch movies. I watch TV. I’ve seen dozens of dorm decorating videos when I had intended to do things the old fashion way.”

“I know, I know. So how is the adult job?” Blaine asked wanting to stop talking for a bit and just listen to Kurt’s voice.

“It’s great. I know it’s not performing but it’s nice to be surrounded by like minded people. Even if I want to kill half of them some of the time. Like yesterday the leading actress insisted multiple times that she would never be able to do the quick change in the dress we’d agreed on. Even though I showed her each time how to remove it quickly. I swear she’s worse than Rachel.” Kurt ranted. “Good news though I got an audition for a one night performance of Cabaret, their doing an anniversary event and need people for the chorus.”

“Kurt that’s great!” Blaine said, wishing more than anything he could give his husband a celebratory hug.

“Thanks.” Kurt said preening just a little.

They talked for a while, just enjoying being able to hear one another and see one another. They made their coffees, Blaine ate a late lunch and Kurt made breakfast. It wasn’t until Blaine’s roommate came back that they decided to say goodbye. Evan left to give them long enough to finish off in private.

“We’ll talk again soon,” Blaine promised a sad smile on his face as he reluctantly said goodbye.

“I miss you. I love you.” Kurt said not able to suppress the pout.

“I love you, so much.”

“I love you to London and back.”

“I love you to the sun and back.”

“Could you guys wrap this up? I need a nap.” Evan called from outside the door.

“Love you, bye.” Kurt said just before Blaine said the same and closed his laptop.


	11. Chapter 11

He brushed the screen of his laptop where Blaine had just been. He’d been gone for almost a month and talking on skype helped. But it always left him feeling lonely for a while.

Kurt slumped back in his chair wanting nothing more than to find Blaine envelope him in a hug and never let him go. But without draining a significant amount of his money and possibly losing his job it was impossible. So he did the next best thing, he distracted himself. His go to distraction method when his emotions were too much was to clean.

He started with the kitchen and scrubbed the room from top to bottom. He rearrange their cupboards and cleared out the fridge.

Then came the dining room, their living room, their master bedroom. He left their office for last knowing it would be the biggest task. They used the spare closet as an overflow for his clothes and for junk.

Sorting through the boxes brought back a lot of memories for Kurt. He found mementos from throughout his high school years and middle school. Then came a box of things from his childhood mostly things that belong to his mom and dad. And out came the last box pushed to the back covered in the thickest layer of dust out of all the boxes.

Kurt’s stomach twisted. He hadn’t looked at the contents in what felt like a lifetime. But Kurt knew it couldn’t be more than a year. Just after he moved back to New York and had peeked inside and stashed the box the moment he realised what it was. The box from when he had broken up with Blaine. He considered waiting for a different day, one when his pain from missing Blaine wasn’t so fresh. He pushed that thought aside and began to methodically empty the container.

He found the journal he had kept from that year. He found a few of Blaine’s old t-shirts that he had accidentally left behind when he moved out of the loft. An old picture of the two of them in front of NYADA. The letter that had been sent to the loft to confirm Blaine would be suspended from the theatre programme at NYADA, along with all the other mail for Blaine that had shown up before he got his address changed. At the bottom was every letter Blaine had sent him for the first month or so until Kurt assumed he met up with Dave.

Before Kurt could let himself feel overwhelmed he pulled out his phone and dialled.

“Hey, kiddo. How’s things in NYC and London?” Burt asked. Kurt could hear the noises of Carole cooking in the background and smiled. He wished he was back in Ohio. Not back with the bullies and homophobic by standers. With his dad in the garage helping him on a busy weekend. Or with Carole preparing something low fat for dinner.

“They’re good. Blaine and I skyped today.” Kurt said.

“Everything good between you two?” Burt asked, he could tell Kurt called for more than a quick catch up.

“Yeah, we didn’t have time to video chat all week. So we had a long chat.”

“Are you sure everything is alright?”

“I found a box.” Kurt said with a sigh slouching against the wall, the box still emptied by his feet.

“What kind of box?” Burt prompted.

“A break up box, from after we called off the wedding.” Kurt explained.

“Ah, that kind of box. Does Blaine know about it?” Burt asked.

“No, I found it after we talked. I’m just not sure what to do with everything. I packed it all away back then so I wouldn’t have to think about it. And now I can’t keep all that stuff in the back of the closet forever. Blaine doesn’t know about all the mail I kept or the t-shirts I used to cry over until I stuffed them away too.”

“It’s normal to have stuff from the past that makes you sad Kurt. It’s what you chose to do with it that matters. Personally I think your best option is to consider what’s too hard to live with and what is just an empty reminder you’ll forget even belonged to that time.” Kurt could tell Burt had moved from the kitchen and he wished he was there to hug Burt and have his presence behind him while he dealt with the mess on his office floor.

After saying their goodbyes Kurt followed his advice. He put the clothes in the laundry, sorted through the mail and recycled all the junk. He placed the rest with Blaine’s mail he had accumulated while in London on his desk. He put the photo back in the living room and pushed the journal into a box filled with his other notebooks.

When he was done he called Jesse. He was beginning to understand why he had shown up drunk at his apartment. If he still felt even one ounce of the loneliness then he could probably still use sober company.

Jesse was at his front door in less than half an hour with a cheesecake in hand an apology.

“I’m sorry about the other night, Kurt.” Jesse said trying to hide his embarrassment by rubbing at his cheek. “I was at home when a Barbra Streisand movie came on and I guess one thing led to another I got drunk without meaning to. Then I left my house for some fresh air and another drink and I found myself in front of your building thinking you would be the only one who would understand.”

“I get it,” Kurt said filling a couple of glasses with water and handing one to Jesse. They had decided to keep the evening alcohol free.

“So much reminds me of her, and I thought I would be able to get through this easily but nothing about this is easy.” Jesse took a long sip as Kurt checked on the chicken he had been cooking.

“I know, I’ll hear one song that Blaine never even listened to or sung and just one line and he’s all I think about.” Kurt sat at the island watching as Jesse nodded along to his explanation.

“And then theres the stuff that used to drive me crazy. The attitude, the need to have the air conditioning on a specific setting. No meat or dairy in the fridge. I miss all that shit too.” Jesse had tears pooling in his eyes.

“I found this box today, with stuff from when we broke up before the wedding. I wanted to show him or talk about it. Even though we talked today. It’s really hit me how long it is until Christmas.”

They ate dinner side by side, and decided to talk about anything other than Rachel and Blaine. They talked about Broadway, Jesse’s show, Kurt’s job and the other gossip from their friends.

——————————————————

“Blaine! Wake up!” Blaine blinked awake trying to ignore the knocking at his door. It was early on a Sunday and Blaine had been looking forward to a lie in before he had to face the day.

“Seriously dude, make her go away.” Evan groaned from his bed.

Blaine stumbled his way to the door rubbing at his eyes to try and make his brain catch up with waking up so suddenly.

“Rachel, do you realise it’s before 8 am on a Sunday?” Blaine asked, all semblance of dapper gentlemanly greetings slipping away.

“Exactly, we’ve already lost precious time. Now put some gel in, get dressed and lets go!” Rachel urged, and pressed a warm cup of coffee in his hands.

“Go where?” Blaine asked. He knew he didn’t have any plans with Rachel. Even half asleep he remembered they had arranged to meet for lunch after class on Tuesday. Not on the weekend.

“Out. We’ve been here way too young with exploring. First top the London eye!” Rachel clapped.

“I’m going to need more coffee.” Blaine mumbled as he invited Rachel to wait while he got ready.

He left Rachel to occupy herself while he changed and washed up in the communal bathrooms. He felt comfortable changing in front of Evan but he never felt right changing in front of Rachel even at competitions. He put it down to the fact that even though it was misguided they still had a date and shared a kiss in high school.

On their way to the underground they stopped at Starbucks for another pick me up and an on the go breakfast. Rachel seemed as though she had some kind of plan on where she was taking him until it came to a random stop half way on the line.

“Have we already passed Euston?” Rachel asked, eyes darting around to find the nearest tube map.

“No we’re still a couple of stops away.” Blaine said pointing in her in the right direction for stop by stop list.

“Good,” Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and sagged against the pole she’d been holding onto. “I thought the ‘tube’ would be just like the subway at home. It’s harder to adapt than I had anticipated.”

The pair exited the underground and made their way across the busy park towards the London eye overlooking the Thames. Neither felt the need to ride the oversized Ferris Wheel and chose to check out the people dressed up as different movie and television icons instead. They posed to take a couple of pictures with a guy dressed as a convincing Frank n Furter before heading to a food truck for to grab more coffee and pastries.

“So, have you talked to Kurt recently?” Rachel asked leaning forwards in her chair and sipping from her cup.

“Yeah, we talked just yesterday.” Blaine replied thinking back to their conversation from the day before. Since their first skype conversation they’d fallen into an easy back and forth by message and saved face to face for when they had the time for a proper catch up.

“And?”

“And we talk more now. I miss him more than ever.” Blaine said trying not to let their conversation turn into a crying mess. “I hadn’t thought it possible but every time I see his face I get more Kurt sick than before.”

“You guys are seriously too much.” Rachel said rolling her eyes but smiling wide.

“How are you and Jesse doing? Any better?” Blaine asked. Kurt had mentioned during one of their calls that Jesse had paid him a bizarre visit and promised to dig a little from London.

“I guess. I don’t think he’s handling things as well as he expected. And that’s thrown him. I think because my friends became his friends he feels like without me there he can’t talk to them. So he’s feeling cut off.” Rachel said picking at the crumbs on her plate.

“I always feel bad knowing that Kurt’s go to friend is with me here. It can’t be easy for either of them. Hopefully they’ll use one another.” Blaine said as they finished up and moved onto Rachel’s next destination.

They were back on the underground, still huddled together within the crowd. Rachel still seemed to be watching every stop, double checking against any map she could find, she seemed more certain when left the station. 

“I figured we have to visit THE Oxford street.” Rachel explained looping her arm with Blaine’s and heading towards the stores lining both sides of the street as far as the eye could see.

“I have to find something to send to Kurt.” Blaine said leading Rachel to any store that sold mens clothes.

By the time they were feeling they’d shopped and were ready to drop they had bags full of gifts. Some for back home and some for themselves.

“Next weekend we’ll hit more of my stops, but I am starving and need to drop these bags back at the dorms.” Rachel said after cursing her choice of footwear.

By the time Blaine got back to his dorm he felt like he could fall asleep as soon as he sat on his bed. He checked his email before heading to shower and found Kurt had sent him a message over an hour ago. It was a picture of a package with his dorm address with a short ‘sending you a care package.’ Blaine felt relived he’d already picked up presents to send his way that afternoon. And he couldn’t wait to find out what Kurt was sending him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The description of London eye here is from a visit I had over five years ago. So I don't know how accurate it would be now. So like everything I write, talk it with a pinch of salt? I've got some more written, I'm trying to write as much as I can before I go back to work this weekend.


End file.
